Talk:Sketches that use abstract dialect
Song: Papa Oom Mow Mow This is a stretch, I know, but what do you think of the addition of this song from the Muppet Beach Party CD? The nonsense lyric and the confusion understanding its meaning, those are all part of the Rivingtons' original song itself. Even though Kermit and Clifford speak regularly throughout, what's your thoughts on including this song? -- David Splurge 31 May 2006 Should these sketches be included? Should "Lady of Spain" (in which the Muppaphones just say "Ow" after being hit) and "Baby Face" (where the chickens just cluck) be included here? --Minor muppetz 05:13, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :See my comments below in More Sesame... -- Scott Scarecroe 15:55, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::I would say no to Lady of Spain. The Muppaphones do talk, and there's some conversation between them and Marvin. -- Danny Toughpigs 16:35, 26 March 2006 (UTC) More Sesame... Do you think skits like this should count, where the conversation is just letters? An example that springs to mind is Ernie and Lefty only saying "R"/"P", or when two AM's normal dialogue is spoken only as the alphabet. Interested in your thoughts. -- User:Splurge 22:38, March 25, 2006 :I think with a hefty enough description that supports the abstract conversation theme, it could find a place. We may get to a point where we have enough different types of sketches, where the article can be organized a little better. But for now, yeah, go ahead and toss em in and we'll tidy it up later. -- Scott Scarecroe 15:55, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Beaker? Two of Beaker's singing appearances were added. I admit his speech is pretty abstract, but to my mind that means either listing every major speaking appearance for him, or just a general note about Beaker. --Andrew, Aleal 02:50, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :A general note about Beaker, possibly listing some highlights, would probably suffice. Danny Boy should stay on its own though. I think that's pretty notable as it's also got Chef and Animal. I'm surprised we haven't been able to dig up more of the really abstract stuff from the early days as yet. -- Scott Scarecroe 03:08, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::Both of those appearances were probably the most abstract sketches featuring Beaker. All other sketches with beaker also have Dr. Bunsen Honeydew or some other character who speaks english and clearly. I listed Danny Boy because, as pointed out, The Swedish Chef and Animal join him and speak very abstract/ foriegn. --Minor muppetz 03:16, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Title This is a fun list, but there's got to be a more elegant title. I can't think of anything right now, but it feels like it's on the top of my brain. Can anybody help me out? -- Danny Toughpigs 22:59, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :More elegant than Characters Whose Names Sound a Bit Rude? -- Scott Scarecroe 23:04, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::Question is, is it abstract dialect or abstract dialogue or both? "Business Business" fits into the latter, considering the way it uses repetition of phrases and utterances to present a social critique, resulting in a sort of concept piece. "Sclrap Flyapp" or more debatably Mahna Mahna present an entirely new language (and I'd personally remove "Mahna Mahna", as it's really just scat singing when you get down to it. There's no indication that, unlike the creatures in the other sketches, that that's all Mahna Mahna can say). --Andrew, Aleal 04:44, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :::Abstract dialogue can be abstract dialect, too. "Business, Business" uses words from the English language, but in a communicable way unfamiliar with us. "Mahna Mahna" is a scat, but they're using it to communicate. I wouldn't say it necessarily suggests that that's all the characters know. But scatting is pretty abstract. -- Scott, Scarecroe 16:36, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Mahna Mahna can say more than just his own name. He did a lot of talking in a sketch on The Ed Sullivan Show in 1971. --Minor muppetz 15:50, 25 February 2006 (UTC) The Geefle and The Gonk Did The Geefle and The Gonk sketch from Sesame Street have abstract dialogue? Somehow, I'm thinking it did, but at the same time, I'm thinking that it didn't. --Minor muppetz 03:18, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :They would say their names as noises, but most of the time they talked normal English. --Erik Ebrowne 21:19, 24 March 2006 (UTC)